prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson
|death_date= |birth_place=Cleveland, Ohio, USA |death_place = |resides= |billed= Cleveland, Ohio |trainer=Jeff Daniels Harley Race |debut=2007 |retired= }} Tommy Mercer (born February 21, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, he is best known for his time at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring name Crimson. He also works for various promotions on the independent circuit, including Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW), NWA Main Event, Main Event Championship Wrestling and Showtime All-Star Wrestling (SAW). Mercer served five years in the United States Army, which included two tours of Iraq as part of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Early life Mercer was born and raised by a single mother in Cleveland, Ohio. He attended North Ridgeville High School, where he played football and basketball, but wasn't able to continue to pursue a career in either of them without an athletic scholarship. After graduation Mercer joined the United States Army in order to fund his college studies. He ended up serving for five years, which included two tours of Iraq in the 101st Airborne Division as part of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Professional wrestling career During his second tour of Iraq, Mercer decided to pursue a career in professional wrestling and upon his return to the United States, entered the NWA Main Event wrestling school in Clarksville, Tennessee, where he was trained by Jeff Daniels. He would make his professional wrestling debut in 2007, working for independent promotions in Nashville, Tennessee. He would eventually make his debut also for NWA Main Event, starting a storyline feud with his trainer Jeff Daniels, and on June 3, 2010, won his first professional wrestling championship, when he defeated Matt Boyce for the NWA Mid-American Television Championship. On October 10, 2009, Mercer wrestled in a six–way preshow match at a Ring of Honor (ROH) event in Indianapolis, Indiana. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010–2013) On September 8, 2010, Mercer wrestled in a tryout dark match for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), in a losing effort against Jay Lethal. This was followed by another dark match on November 15, in which Mercer was defeated by Stevie Richards. On December 4, 2010, Mercer took part in the TNA Gut Check Challenge tryout workshop in Orlando, Florida and two days later wrestled his third dark match for the promotion, in which he defeated Neico. On December 10, 2010, it was reported that TNA had signed Mercer to a contract. He would make his televised debut on the December 30 edition of TNA Impact!, portraying Amazing Red's younger brother and being billed as Little Red. The previous week Jeff Jarrett had defeated Amazing Red in his $100,000 mixed martial arts challenge series and upon hearing that he had a younger brother, challenged him to a match, expecting someone even smaller than the Red. Mercer dominated his debut match, before Jarrett's security guards, Gunner and Murphy, pulled their boss out of the ring and prevented him from re–entering. On the January 13 edition of Impact! Mercer, now renamed Crimson, returned, attacking Abyss backstage and promising that "they" would be coming to take out Immortal on February 3.The following week, Crimson repeated his actions from the previous week, this time attacking A.J. Styles. Later that night, he saved Kurt Angle from Immortal by attacking Abyss with Janice, his nail-covered board. Personal life Outside of his career in professional wrestling, Mercer works as a personal trainer and attends classes in business management at Austin Peay State University. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Mercy Kill'' (Swinging side slam spun out into a reverse STO) *'Nicknames' **"No Mercy" Championships and accomplishments *'NWA Main Event' **NWA Mid-American Television Championship (1 time, current) External links *Showtime All-Star Wrestling profile *TNA Wrestling profile *Cagematch profile Category:1985 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:2007 debuts Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions